A Spise Life
by NaluGirl
Summary: At the Academy the best students are Spies. What would happen if Mikan and Hotaru are there before Natsume and Ruka, but the two boys are the new kids here that are Partners with the girls. How will this play out.
1. How it started

**Arthur Note **

**Nalugirl: This is the first time I have done something like this (where its like a book)**

**Natsume: Just get along with it**

**Nalugirl: ok! god!**

**Natsume: this baka dose not own any of this expect the plot**

**Nalugirl: Why did you call me Natsume (Mad)**

**Mikan: Okay lets just go with the story **

**Nalugirl: Okay (glare at Natsume) **

Arthur POV

"Natsume, hurry up, their getting closer to us…." Said a blond boy but was cut off by a raven hair boy. "Okay I hear you the first time Ruka!" Said a boy with raven hair, who is most likely named Natsume "Done! Let's go Ruka" "Okay" they went out a window and started to run to a black car "Hurry get in before they come out" say a man they got in the car and went to a place called Alice Academy on the gates. "Look we're here!" said the blond, who is named Ruka. "Guys welcome to Alice Academy!' said a man wearing girly clothes "I will take you to your new class room and you may call me Narumi-sensei, I will be your homeroom teacher". _Is he a girl or a boy_ the Ruka thinks "Oi, Are you a boy or a girl?" Natsume ask Narumi "I am a boy" Narumi replied mad at him. Then they started their way to class B, which seem to be noisy. "Ok you two wait out here' Narumi said as left the two outside the class room 'I will call you in when they are quite" they heard the teacher talking "Okay, class be quite' they went quite ' we have two new students" as they listen their heard people saying

"Are they a Boy or Girl?"

"Are they cute?"

"Do they have a Girlfriend/Boyfriend?"

"Okay you guys can come in" they two walk in, they class were asking

"Can you be my Boyfriend?"

"Can I be your girlfriend?"

"Can we start a fan club of you two?"

"Okay tell the class who you are." Said Narumi-sensei

"I am Nogi Ruka my Alice is Animal Pheromone and this is my best friend Hyuga Natsume, his Alice is the Fire Alice, we are both 16 and we are happy to meet you all" Ruka said as point to Natsume who just said "Hm". "Okay, you guys need partners' Narumi said while looking for someone, then two people walk in 'you be their partners. Mikan and Hotaru came here!" the two people walk up to Narumi-sensei "What do you…' the brunette look at the two boys "What up with the new comer?" Mikan ask while looking at Natsume and Ruka "Sent I am you father, you two will be their Partners, Hyuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka" Narumi said (after pointing at Natsume and Ruka) while patting Mikan's head as Mikan getting mad "First, I am not our daughter…' Narumi says dramatically anime style "but when you were little you use to come to my room when you were scared of the dark, but I guess you don't need me any…" then was interrupted "Fine but second, DON'T PAIR ME UP WITH PEOPLE WITH OUT MY PERMISSON FIRST!" Mikan yelled at Narumi "But I already decide who they would be with." He said sadly "Fine, I guess they can, but who I'm I partner up with." Narumi happily said (yes mood swings) "Hotaru is with Ruka and Mikan is with Natsume" "Mine name is Sakura Mikan and this is my best friend Imai Hotaru" Mikan said pointing at her then Hotaru. Then Mikan started to walk to the back of the class room as she was she nodded to Hotaru to come and she did "Okay go sit with our partners" Narumi said. The two walk to the back to the room to sit with the girls then after two classes. "Hotaru, I'm bored…' Mikan said looking at Hotaru ~silence~ then Mikan got a text

To: Sakura Mikan

From: Boss

"_Go to the room tomorrow night at 6:00, tell Hotaru the same thing. Be there on time. You also have a mission right now come to the room .BOTH._

"Hotaru we have to go" Hotaru nodded. The two got up and left the classroom without anyone knowing expect Natsume and Ruka. The got the same text, so they got up and follow the two to the same room. "Why are you following us?" ask the two boys without looking back.  
><strong>Arthur Note <strong>

**I hope you guys like this and plz send me a review if you want me to keep doing Chapters and I would like to heard what you think even if its bad**


	2. Introduction

**NaluGirl: Sorry my computer had to be restarted complete, so it erased everything and I didn't know how to update a chapter ….**

**Natsume: No one cares just get along with the story. Baka!**

**Mikan: Now now, Natsume just let her said what she needs to said.**

**Natsume: You both are baka. Fine but hurry up.**

**NaluGirl: I can change the way the story goes you know, Natsume and I don't own GA (Gakuen Alice). And one more thing after this chapter I will post some stuff that explains some of the story so don't think it is the next Chapter.**

**Author POV**

"I'm not going to ask again!" Mikan said while Hotaru pointing her baka gun at the two boys

"Now tell me why now!" Mikan said getting madder by the minute

"Why would we be following who for _Polka_?" Natsume said while making polka long with a smirk across his face. When Mikan figure out why her called her 'polka'

'_SLAP_'

"You…Pervert!" Milan turn as red as a red apple "W...When….did you….s…see?"

When you were going to your set, you turn and your skirt went up" he said with a bigger smirk (if that's possible.

Then a man with a mask came out "What are you doing Mikan!?" he said mad "These two were following us, Persona." Mikan said while having draggers in her eyes toward Natsume

"Well I see, but I think they weren't following you…."

"But Pers…." Mikan said then Persona said

"As I was saying' looking at Mikan then she gulped 'they weren't following you because they are new members. Now that you all know each other it's time for the rest to meet your new members. Go inside the room." Persona said leaving to the room.

"What do need to said now, _polka_" Natsume said still smirking

"JUST SHUT UP" Mikan said yelling at Natsume, then a man with blue hair and a star under his eye came and said

"Am I interrupting something?" he said with a smirk

"Tsubasa-senpai!' Mikan said with a big smile 'I thought you were on a mission." "I got back today, Mikan" he said

"Tch" Natsume did

"Is there something wrong?" Tsubasa said as he looks at Natsume

"Can we go before Persona gets mad?" Mikan said before going in to the room then everyone else follows her into the room.

"Now that we are all here' Persona said 'let's get this over with this is Hyuuga Natsume (pointing to Natsume) and Nogi Ruka (pointing to Ruka) they are our new members" Persona said leaving the room.

Then a girl with short pink hair came up to the two boys "Hi, my name is Harada Misaki. I guessing that you meet Mikan and Hotaru, right."

"Yes, we meet polka and Imai" Mikan hear Natsume call her 'polka' she turn around and said

"Stop calling that name, Hyuuga" she said with a threatening look

"Oh, well I like that name so I am going to call you that, polka" then Mikan went up to Natsume and pull him up by his collar

"Don't call me that name _**or else**_" when she said 'or else' her bangs cover her eyes "Or else what, _po-lk-a_?" he said with a smirk.

Then she left her arm and also hit him in the face when she was blow away from the position she was at to hit the wall.

"Hotaru! What was that for?" Mikan say while with the Baka gun in her face trying to get up

"The baka gun goes off when there is a baka round doing something she not supposed to do." Hotaru said glaring towered Mikan

"Ok fine, but I wasn't going to hit him"

"Yeah right" Hotaru said

(Towered to the boys while Mikan and Hotaru fight)

"Hi, my name is Ando Tsubasa and I didn't get to tell my Alice yet did I?"

"No you didn't, so what is it?" Ruka ask

"I have the Shadow Manipulation" he said

"Hi I am Ruka and I have the AnimalPheromone Alice and this is Natsume he has the Fire Alice"

"You guys got some interesting Alices"

"What are you guys talking about?" said a boy with spiky blonde hair

"Sup Koko, tell me what there thing." Ando said

"Well Ruka is thinking that you are crazy and Natsume is thinking that we both are bak…' Koko said then turned to Natsume 'yeah that's mean why would you call me that, but Ando I can understand but why me?"

Then after that everyone join in on the conversation, everyone was happy in till Persona walk in

"Now that every ones ready, I will give you your next mission to the new comers and Mikan, Hotaru."

**Authors Note:  
>Thank you guys for the ones who wait for this chapter to come out but it was a computers fault and I hope you like this chapter and tell what you guys think of this chapter so I can improve the story as I go along with the story if you guys want to see more of something just tell what it is and bye the way I didn't know when the next chapter will be out but I hope soon. So bye guys I love all 3 <strong>


	3. I Am Very Sorry Reader

I am sorry that i can not do other chapter because i don't know where to go with it so i am going to start a different stories, but they will be One-Shots instead of chapters because as you see i suck at running chapters as long or keep up with the story line with out getting broad of it and once again i am very sorry, but i do hope you will read my other stories in the future. Good-Bye

Love This Person,

NaluGirl3


End file.
